Many cleaning tasks require the manipulation of a cleaning implement such as a brush, a vacuum cleaner attachment, a dusting cloth or pad, etc. to be applied to a surface out of reach of a person attempting to clean that surface. It is well known in the art to provide elongated handles for brushes and the like to allow an operator to clean some out-of-reach surface. Some such handles allow a slight manipulation of the cleaning implement attached to their distal ends. Such tools are generally adequate for cleaning simple surfaces.
Some cleaning tasks, however, require more sophisticated manipulation of the cleaning device than is provided by such simple, elongated handles. One such cleaning project is cleaning the blades of a ceiling fan. Ceiling fan blades typically require cleaning both a lower and an upper surface. In some cases, it is desirable to clean the edges of the fan blades as well. Ceiling fans are often located out of easy reach of the person wishing to clean them.
It is often desirable to clean a surface in more than one step. For example, a person may wish to apply a moistened cloth, sponge, pad, etc. to a surface, and then dry that surface with a different cloth, pad, etc. Using extended handle implements of the prior art, such a two-phase cleaning operation required interchanging a pad, sponge, brush, etc. attached to the handle with a different cleaning implement.